


The Ashfield Community Current Events and Archives

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The librarians would please ask that you put all materials relating to the Ashfield and related areas back when finished. Materials pertaining to the Walter Sullivan Case are not for public viewing."</p>
<p>A SH4 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 21121

The Receiver of Wisdom, 21121 

  


_\--recording started--_

_‘Hello, thank you for calling 911. What is your emergency?’_

_‘H-hi. I need someone to uh…oh god there’s so much blood! Oh my god…’_

_‘Sir? Sir, I need you to calm down what’s going on. Where are you?’_

_‘South Ashfield Heights. I-I’m…I just came to check on a tenant and his door was open an- GET BACK IN YOUR APARTMENTS! NOW!’_

_‘Sir, what’s your name? What’s the emergency?’_

_‘Frank Sunderland. I’m the super…Someone’s dead.’_

_‘What do you mean, Mr. Sunderland?’_

**_‘Frank? What’s going on?’_**

**_‘Go back in your room, Eileen. Stay inside today.’_**

_‘S-sorry about that…oh god, uh, someone’s killed a tenant... His door was open, and I was just checking up on him and…and…there’s so much blood…’_

_‘…Stay calm, Mr. Sunderland. We’re sending police and ambulance services out there right now. Where are you in the building?’_

_‘Third floor, room 302.’_

_\--recording finished—_

  


> “The Ashfield Weekender would like to take a moment to remember Henry Townsend. Henry was a photographer for both our paper and our sister paper in Silent Hill, the Lake Reader, and will be sorely missed. More on our tribute on page 5.

> Now hiring: Photographer. Call the Ashfield Weekender or the Silent Hill Lake Reader to arrange an interview”

  


_‘Thank you for calling Stacey’s. This is customer service, how may I help you?’_

_‘Hey, it’s Jenny. I don’t think I can come in today…’_

_‘Jenny…you need to come in! Do you want to get fired?!’_

_‘Hey! It’s not my fault this time. Some guy on my floor was murdered so the police won’t let us off the floor. I can go get one of them, if you want.’_

_‘…whatever, I’m transferring you to a manager.’_

  


“…and in other news, the police have released a statement relating to the events unfolding at South Ashfield Heights. Police Chief Mertle had this to say-“ 

“The victim, 34 year old Henry Townshend, was found by superintendent Frank Sunderland, and was pronounced dead on the scene by paramedics. At this time, we have no leads, but believe that this is possibly related to the threatening letters that Mr. Townshend received after a series of magazine articles featuring his photos were aired. We are asking that the public stays away from the building, but are allowing tenants to remain. Thank you.” 

  


_‘You have reached the voicemail of [The Townshends]. Please leave a message after the beep-‘_

_‘Mr or Mrs. Townshend? This is Detective Murphy, from Ashfield. I…have some news about your son, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could call me back. Thank you.’_

  


>   
>  “Heart removed in Townshend killing”
> 
> “Police have released more details concerning the murder of Henry Towshend, last week. New details emerging include the fact that while Mr. Townshend seemed to have been stabbed to death, he was missing his heart, and also had a series of numbers carved into his skin. Details and leads are scarce, but police are not giving up. More on page 2”


	2. 20121

“The Mother Reborn, 20121”

 

_‘Eileen, this is Cara. You’ve miss three days! Three days, and no phone call? Listen, if you don’t come up with a good reason, you’re not going to last very long…’_

_‘Eileen! Pick up the phone, damnit…’_

_‘Eileen Galvin, you’re fired. Don’t bother coming in again.’_

 

**“Frank- something is stinking up the third floor something horrible. Something left over from the thing with Townshend?”**

**“Richard- Why were you on that side of the apartment building? Ask Eileen if she’s noticed anything.”**

**“Frank- None of your beeswax. And I haven’t seen her lately.”**

 

_\--Recording Started--_

_‘911, what is your emergency?’_

_‘You need to send the police and an ambulance to South Ashfield Heights! Someone else is dead here!’_

_‘What? Sir, what is your name?’_

_‘Richard Braintree- look, we smelt something weird up near where the other guy died so we poked in that room and then checked on his neighbor and she’s-‘_

_‘The police are on their way.’_

_\--Recording Finished--_

 

> “A week and a half after the death of Henry Townshend, beloved photographer for the Ashfield Weekender and the Silent Hill Lake Reader, and there’s been another murder in the South Ashfield Apartment complex. Investigating a lingering smell up in the third floor hallway where Townshend’s apartment was located, Superintendant Frank Sunderland discovered the dead body of Eileen Galvin in her room. More on the murder and Sunderland’s history on page 4.”

 

“…And that was the weather. And back to our breaking story. Eileen Galvin, a 30 year old child care worker, was found dead in her apartment building last night. Details are emerging that suggest that her body was mutilated much in the way of her neighbour, with the number 20121 carved into her back and her heart removed. For more on this story, we go to Carl. Carl?”

 

> _‘Mother of Eileen Galvin Calls Out for Help Finding Daughter’s Killer; Bake Sale Breaks Silent Hill Record’_

 

_‘Mom, it’s Jake. Can I move back in, just for a bit?’_

_‘Jake…’_

_‘No! Mom, I’m serious! I can’t live in this apartment anymore… two people on my floor have died already! It’s too creepy…’_

_‘What?!’_

_‘Mom, I promise that I’ll just stick around for a few days, I just don’t wanna stay here anymore…’_

 

_‘Eileen…it’s Cara. I’m sorry…I…I never wanted to fire you! I just want you to come back! Please, Eileen…just give work a call…that’s all we want…’_

 

> “A memorial will be held for murder victim Eileen Galvin tomorrow night at St. Theresa’s Church in Silent Hill, announced her family today. Eileen Galvin was found murdered 4 days ago in her apartment building, badly beaten and mutilated. The family would like to request that attendees bring a small candle and join them in the singing of several hymns. The memorial will be held at 8 PM, and media personnel and hecklers are strongly discouraged from attending.”

> “We want to remember her as our little girl, not as some…horrible news story. We’ve already had people try and buy her things. It’s absolutely horrible.”


	3. 19121

“Chaos 19121”

 

_‘Mom, I already asked him. He doesn’t want to move out, for some godforsaken reason…Yes, I know, I know, I told him that too. He said that he’s got his gun, so no one better mess with him. Yeah, I know. He’s being an ass, but I can’t make him move. Look, my break’s done. I love you mom, I’ll call you later.’_

 

_\--Recording started—_

_‘911, what is your emergency?’_

_‘We need a fire truck at South Ashfield Heights! Part of the building is on fire!’_

_‘Understood, dispatching someone now. Do you know if everyone is out of the building?’_

_‘I- I don’t know. I don’t see my neighbour, Richard, but he might not have even been home.’_

_‘It’ll be okay, ma’am. Fire trucks are on their way.’_

_\--Recording Finished—_

 

“Breaking news out of Ashfield once again. Part of an apartment building has caught fire, and firefighters are just now getting the blaze under control. No word yet if there was anyone caught in the building, or what caused the blaze. We’ll bring you more on this story as it develops.”

 

> “Cursed Apartment Building?”

> “South Ashfield Heights is once again the center of mystery and murder. Fire it was the sliced up body of a photographer. Then, the beaten body of a child aid worker. And now a 40 year old man, burnt to death in his apartment during this Sunday’s blaze. Superintendent Sunderland has finally made the decision to close his doors, and remaining tenants are leaving as quickly as possible. But what is causing these deaths? Well, the Ashfield Weekender went to the building to get answers, but was turned away by officers.”

 

_“Blaze determined to be work of arson; Ashfield finds itself stricken by number murders”_

 

_‘Did you hear? That ghastly man…’_

_‘I know! He had numbers just like Eileen and uh…Henry.’_

_‘Maybe it’s time I move the kids out to Minnesota. I’m sure my mom would lend us the spare room for a few days…’_

_‘I just feel bad for Frank, you know? After that thing with his son and his daughter-in-law, and then finding the first two bodies…’_

_‘Yeah…but I can’t stay here anymore. Kenny keeps having nightmares. He told me it’s of a blonde ghost setting Richard on fire. We can’t stay.’_

 

> “Police investigate Cult Angle as more bodies discovered”

> “The Ashfield Police Department is investigating a possible cult affiliation to the murders, after it was revealed that Richard Braintree, the single victim of the blaze last week, had also had his heart removed. Autopsy could not tell us when the heart was removed, but it is assumed that it was done so before the fire was set.”

 

“The families of the recent murder victims, Henry Townshend, Eileen Glavin, have pooled together and are offering a reward to anyone with concrete and relevant tips towards finding the person, or persons, who killed their loved ones. The current reward stands at $3500, and police are urging witnesses to step forward with relevant information.”


	4. 18121

"Watchfulness 18121"

 

“And in other news, the drowned body of a man was found in popular tourist destination, Toluca Lake. Silent Hill Police didn’t have much to say when pressed for details, but they did say the man had a series of numbers carved into his stomach.”

 

> _“Ashfield, Silent Hill areas gripped in fear; Serial Killer on the loose”_

 

“With the news that another dead body has been found, numbers carved into what once was a person, and their heart removed, police are urging people to double check that they’ve locked their doors, and to stay in groups of 3 or larger to prevent getting attacked. The so called Numbers Killer so far has no pattern, so police warn that anyone may be at risk.” 

“’At first we thought the killer might have had a grudge against the tenants of South Ashfield Heights,’ Police Chief Mertle said at the press conference this week, ‘but upon investigation the current victim seems to have no connection to the building at all.’” 

 

> “Connection to 4th dead man found?” 

> “Through digging, the Ashfield Weekender and Silent Hill Lake Reader have discovered a potential connection between three of the four victims. Andrew DeSalvo, the latest victim, had apparently, at two separate times, given tours of the orphanage he worked at to Henry Townshend and Eileen Galvin. Townshend, a photographer, traveled there with a fellow reporter to work on a story, while Galvin was there, investigating alleged child abuse. While nothing came of Galvin’s investigation, it is worth noting that Townshend did receive several threatening letters once his pictures were published.”

 

We are now learning more about the 4th victim of the Numbers Killer. Mr. DeSalvo was a teacher and caregiver at the Wish House Orphanage just out of Silent Hill. Talking to his neighbours and landlord, we learned that he was a quiet man, kept to himself and spent very little time at home. The only issues that he seemed to face was his constant lateness of his rent. In attempting to find any friends, to ask what he was like, all we discovered was his tendency to linger near the old abandoned water tower, across from the lake. When we asked our tipster what Mr. DeSalvo was doing there, he snorted, shrugged, and told us that ‘it was none of his business what the Wish House boys were up to.’ “

 

_‘So I tried to talk to those people up at the Wish House and got the door slammed in my face.’_

_‘Again? I thought we were going to stop going up there, Joe.’_

_‘Sure, Tracy, but something’s up there! 4 people dead, 3 of them connected to that place? I’ve been trying to figure out where Braintree fits in, but I know it’s got everything to do with that orphanage.’_

_‘Joe…I don’t want another lawsuit. The paper can’t afford another lawsuit. Remember that thing with Heavens Night?’_

_‘Yeah yeah, I’ll be careful. I just want to know what a guy like DeSalvo was doing, working with kids. And the water tower…I spend an hour and a half looking and couldn’t find a thing!’_


	5. 17121

Source 17121

 

_‘Dude, Jasper, where are you? If you don’t hurry up, we’re going to be so late and Bobby’s going to burst a vein.’_

_‘Jas! Where are you? You haven’t been in class for the past few days, and your mom called me to ask where you were. What’s the deal, man?’_

_‘Jas! Seriously, your mom is FREAKING out on me, buddy. Seriously. And dude, what was the point of getting that dumb phone thing if you aren’t going to answer it? Jeeze…’_

 

> _“Fire in Silent Hill woods prompts evacuations”_

> “A small forest fire, started deep within the woods near Silent Hill, has grown to an immense size, volunteer fire fighters are saying. What was assumed to be a simple bush fire is steadily moving its way through the woods and back areas, threatening many out of town houses. However, despite the threat, several people refuse to leave. Many of these people have lived in these homes since birth, and don’t want to leave them to burn.
> 
> ‘I ain’t gonna let the fire take this place, and I ain’t leavin!’ said 67 year old Martin Fuler. When asked what he’d do if the worst came to worst, he sprayed the interviewer with his garden hose.”

 

> _“7th day of fire, resources called from Brahams and Ashfield”_

> “After 7 days of fighting the fire themselves, Silent Hill has finally called in the Brahms and Ashfield fire departments to assist in taming the blaze. The blaze has steadily been growing bigger and bigger, but now with 3 fire departments battling it down, the fire will hopefully be brought back under control.”

 

**‘Missing: Jasper Gein. White male, aged 17. Last seen in South Ashfield. Jasper was heading to meet with his friends, Bobby and Sein, but never arrived. Jasper has short hair and was wearing a green t-shirt when he went missing. If you have any tips, please call Detective Murphy at [the paper here has been torn]’**

 

“-if anyone has seen Jasper Gein, please, contact the police as soon as possible. And now, back to our coverage of the fire raging just outside of Silent Hill. Firefighters have reported that as of yet, the only injuries have been over exertion and smoke inhalation, and no bodies have been found. And while the firefighters fight this fire, police are preparing to look into the cause of the fire.

‘It’s not likely to be a natural fire’, said Annie Shaw, head investigator, ‘not with the mild weather we’ve been having. So the most likely cause of the fire is a stray cigarette or that it was intentionally set.’

Already, 5 historical buildings have been lost to the fire.”

 

> _“Fire a cover-up?”_

> “As the fire outside of Silent Hill is put out, investigators have found something suspicious near what they believe to be the epicenter of the blaze. What appears to be a human body has been pulled from the forest, and investigators are looking into identifying who it is.”

 

_‘Dude, Jasper. This isn’t funny anymore. Call me back, please…’_


	6. 16121

Temptation, 16121

 

_[Grainy security camera footage is playing. Four young women are walking through the subway, when a young man steps out into view. He holds out his hand, and appears to be talking to the second tallest woman in the group, who stumbles back and away from him after several seconds. The young man darts forwards and grabs her arm, before being chased away but the young woman’s friends. The footage ends.]_

 

_‘Man, she’s really shaken up by that creep…’_

_‘Can you blame her? Like…he knew her name, where she worked, her schedule for the week…and she didn’t have a freakin clue who he was! I’d be wigged out too, Maria.’_

_‘Yeah yeah…I just wish she hadn’t cancelled out on us!’_

 

**‘Karen- Switching shifts with Cynthia. Some guy got a hold of her schedule somehow, and she’s scared he’ll be here when she is’**

**‘Mark- What? How did that happen? But yeah, I’ll allow it’**

 

**_‘Notice to ALL employees: Work hours and personal information are not to be given out to anyone but confirmed members of family of our staff. Because of a breach, Cynthia will be taking a week off, for her own safety.’_ **

 

> _“Hunt continues for Numbers Killer”_

> “Despite hundreds of tips, Police still are no closer to finding and catching the so called ‘Numbers Killer”. According to a source within the police force, the detectives are “totally stumped. He could be their next door neighbour, and they’d have no clue.”
> 
> Is this the police force we really want protecting our streets? A group of men and women who can’t figure out anything about this killer? More on my opinion on page 2”

 

> _“Body found in Silent Hill Wildfire Identified”_

> “The body discovered in the epicenter of the raging Silent Hill wildfire has been identified. 17 year old Jasper Gein went missing three weeks ago, and it is just now that he has been confirmed as the mysterious body, found in the fire. Police aren’t releasing many details, but believe that his death is suspicious and may have something to do with the numbers killer.”

 

_‘I can’t believe it…a week off work, and now Cynthia’s late? God…What is that girl doing?’_

_‘She’s probably still worried about that creep in the subway. She does have to take it to get to the store…’_

_‘Still. At least call in if you aren’t going to show up. We’re going to be so short for closers now…’_

 

_[Grainy security camera footage is playing. A young woman is hurrying through the subway, when she is approached by a young man. She appears to scream at him, before running past, towards the turnstiles. He spits on the ground, and glares up at the camera. The camera goes dead, the footage stops]_

 

“-and in other news, another gruesome murder has occurred in South Ashfield. A young cashier, Cynthia Velasquez, was found, brutally murdered in the woman’s washroom of the South Ashfield Subway Line. Her heart is reported to have been removed, and it is believed that she has numbers carved into her chest. More at eleven.”


End file.
